Black Frost's Return
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: SEQUEL TO NIGHTWING'S RUTURN: Everyone thought that they had seen the last of Black Frost, thought that no one or nothing would take Nightwing away again...that was wishful thinking...
1. Full Summary

Full Summary

SEQUEL TO NIGHTWING'S RUTURN: Everyone thought that they had seen the last of Black Frost, thought that no one or nothing would take Nightwing away again...that was wishful thinking...

Black Frost comes back with a threat looming over both her and Nightwing.

Family members aren't always easy to be around, but having these family members...How can people like Black Frost and Nightwing come from dark family trees...

With no relation at all, their family trees had crossed paths before...

...how can they stop their own families...?

I don't own the characters, except Black Frost, she's mine.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Punching could be heard throughout the room. ' _Why is life so unfair...?_ '

Another punch hitting the bag filled with sand. ' _Why_ _can't everything go back to what it was before...?_ '

But, the figure knew why. He hadn't told anyone why he was scared that Frost had left. Why she had left, and why she even helped him in the first place.

It all came down to the deal.

The deal to help each other, not go around acting like blind animals before they get slaughtered. No, they needed each other.

And, dying was a part of it.

The figure stood straight up, revealing Nightwing in civilian clothes.

Richard Grayson stood there sweating, thinking over what happened four months back.

With the deal done, he couldn't take it anymore. It was only a matter of time before something bad happened.

If only he hadn't thought that...

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	3. Dream or Memory?

Dream or Memory?

Miss Martian was only seeing another's dream, that's what she told herself. This can't be a memory, it SHOULDN'T be a memory, but there she was, watching Dick and...Black Frost?

*Dream*

It started out with Dick, who looked angry, entering a room that looked like a cross between a garage and workshop, filled with computers and gadgets, all different shapes and sizes.

M'gann watched as the chair, sitting in front of the main computer, turned and revealed Black Frost. "What was THAT about?" She asked, raising her voice a little.

Dick didn't reply, he only moved farther into the room and collapsed on a couch, M'gann didn't notice it was there before.

Black Frost's face softened. "You okay?" She asked, softly.

Dick didn't reply. Miss Martian, being the concerned one, floated towards Dick. He looked horrible. He was sweating, shivering, and shaking, he looked sick to M'gann.

"I did tell you not to talk to him..." Black Frost commented, moving to Nightwing's side. Leaning over, she felt his forehead. Shaking her head, sad, she removed her hand.

"...you were right." M'gann's heart broke, hearing her friend so broken, and in pain.

Black Frost sighed, "I know. And I knew that I couldn't stop you from going to see him. I'm sorry for not trying to stop you, but you have to learn, they can't be reasoned with." She was stern, but M'gann could tell she was tired.

Dick smiled weakly, as he closed his blue eyes. Black Frost smiled, and laughed, softly. "I miss you, Dick..."

M'gann woke up, gasping for breath as Nightwing did the same...

Training was always entertaining for the team, it really becomes memorable when there is something going on, like M'gann seeing Dick's memory dream.

Training was normal enough, everyone with a partner, and some who just watched. Though, today's training only had Nightwing, Superboy, Beast Boy, Miss Martian, and Robin.

Training stopped when someone called out, "Dick!"

Everyone looked to Nightwing, slightly uneasy on who called his name.

"It sounds like they're in the main room." Connor stated, looking to Robin. Tim getting the idea, opened the video feed to see who was on the Watchtower. The video revealed no one, until a different voice sounded.

"Nightwing." Most tensed and got into a defensive stance.

Dick couldn't believe that he was here. Narrowing his eyes, he pushed past everyone, standing in between the team and the intruder. "Why are you here?" Nightwing demanded, prepared for a fight.

The intruder scoffed. "We came here because we need your help."

"We?" M'gann asked, having a feeling this had something to do with Dick's dream.

"Yeah, we-"

"Nightwing!"

Suddenly, Dick was on the ground with someone practically squeezing him to death. Dick looked down, confused on who tackled him to the ground. "Lucy...? How...?" He asked, trying to figure out how she's here.

She smiled down at him, before standing up, reaching out a hand to help him up. "It's a long story. Believe or not, everyone missed you. The place isn't the same without you." Lucy said, pulling Dick up from the ground.

"You weren't there when I was there." Dick pointed out.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Technically, I was. Don't you remember the many times we talked? Especially, when you needed someone to talk to, and no one was around?"

"Yes, the whole place knew about Nightwing's problems, now, can we explain why we came here?" The second intruder that no one knew the name of, said.

Lucy glared at him. "Fred!" She scolded.

"What?" Fred shrugged, causing Lucy to sigh.

"Why did you come here?" Beast Boy asked. "You said, you needed Nightwing's help, why?" Dick, Lucy, and Fred stared at him.

Nightwing looked back to Lucy. "Lucy? Why do you need my help?"

She looked nervous, and kept looking back to Fred, who only shrugged in reply.

Lucy looked back to Nightwing. "Black Frost went after them!" She looked close to tears.

"Who is 'them'?" Connor asked, after seeing Dick pale.

"She went by herself...?" He asked Lucy, quietly.

Lucy looked sad. "She was fine by herself before you came, she's fine now."

"She went after them? It took the both of us to stop them last time!" Dick Commented, with a slight raise of voice. He closed his eyes, calming down. "When did she leave?"

"A few days ago, we lost contact last night. We thought you would know where to find her." Fred replied.

Dick was trying really hard to stay calm, but the thoughts of what could happen to Frost keep him from staying calm. He tried breathing in and out, along with every other technique, but this all started because of him. And Frost might pay for his mistakes...

"Dick..." Lucy trailed off, noticing the signs. "You're unstable." Fred started cursing quietly, pulling a gun out just in case Dick attacked.

"Wait!" Tim intervened, moving in between Lucy and Dick. "What is going on?" He motioned to Fred's weapon. "Why did bring that out?" He asked, wanting to protect his brother.

"Dick?" Lucy asked, looking past Tim.

"You're right." Dick started. "That's why you two need to go back to the nest, while I go rescue Frost." He tried moving past Lucy, but she stopped him.

"Dick, I witnessed what happen to Frost when she was like this, I don't want it to happen again." She warned him.

He stared at Lucy. "Your death was an accident by a child. Frost was-"

"Just because you understand the story behind Black Frost and our family, doesn't mean you and Frost go off on your own! Don't think you have to do this on your own, I'm here. And I know that this team," Lucy gestures around the room. "will be willing to help too, because you and Frost can't do it alone. Not anymore." She stared into Dick's eyes, silently willing for him to understand, and to accept help.

Dick just stared back at her.

"Dick." M'gann started. He looked towards her. "At least, accept our help." She looked around, seeing the others, Superboy, Beast Boy, and Robin, nod. "We want to help." She stared at him, hoping for him to accept.

Dick only looked around, before replying.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	4. Nightwing's Answer

Nightwing's Answer

Dick wasn't having the best day. After Frost left, he had felt like he was missing something. For a while, he walked around not really there. Nightwing could just picture the halls of the nest, as he walked he could make out the sounds, smells, and the feelings that come from walking around the nest. He was missing that place more than anything...false, he missed the training, late night conversations, and the fact that he could be himself without worry or fear.

Since his dream the night before, Dick's tried to keep control. If he lost it...he didn't want to think about it. The first thing he was taught was to keep his emotions at bay, and that training didn't come from Batman...

Nightwing really thought he had a handle on it, until they came. Lucy just had to point it out...Dick shook his head, clearing his thoughts. What was he doing again? Right! They (Superboy, Beast Boy, Miss Martian, and Robin) were watching and waiting for a response from Dick.

Nightwing internally sighed, he really didn't want them to get hurt. Frost shouldn't have gone, and at least he knows that Lucy and Fred had been through situations like this, the others...maybe Robin, but-

Dick sighed out loud, looking around at the (mostly) hopeful faces, he knew what he had to do. "Fine." Lucy and Fred looked shock, mostly.

Lucy was surprised to hear Dick say those words. She wouldn't have thought he would allow them to help, especially with...them. She shuddered at the thought of what happened the first time.

Now that she thought about it, Lucy figured that Dick knew deep down that it would never end unless he had the help of the team and/or Justice League. She smiled brightly. She was happy Nightwing is actually letting them in.

One quick glance at Fred, and Lucy's heart broke, this isn't going to be easy. "Nightwing." Lucy gained everyone's attention, she didn't even realize spoke until she actually did.

"Yes, Lucy?" He questioned, probably confused on why I haven't continued.

Lucy shook herself out of her thoughts and back to reality. "Is it just going to be just the four of them, or...the whole team? And what about the Justice League?" She voiced her thoughts, making sure Dick actually put some thought into his answer of letting them come along.

Dick was tempted to go back and change his answer. Now that Lucy brought it up...was he really thinking about this clearly? Did he really want the whole team to know of...them? Or even the Justice League? What would Bruce say about it? Alfred? Tim and Barbara? No, he couldn't think like that. If Frost was here, she would scoff at him for thinking too much, or for the fact that he needed to do this. Dick needed to let the team and Justice League in.

He needs his family...to fight with him...

Dick knew what he needed to do.

"Nightwing?" He looked up and could see the concern on M'gann's face. He smiled at her to show you that he was fine, which she smiled and relaxed at.

Looking around, Nightwing knew that it was going to end in one of two ways. He may forever regret this, but it is time. He needed to bring down his walls a little.

Turning to the unexpected visitors, he spoke. "Bring everything that we would need here. Bring the files that contain the information on what happen during the first time and Frost's last mission notes."

Lucy tilted her head sideways, looking deep in thought. "What...what about the...package?" She smiled as she spoke the last word. Thinking about it...

"It would be easier to help Frost..." Lucy smiled widely, nodded and dragged Fred away.

After watching the two leave, mostly Lucy skipping away with Fred in tow who glared at everything, Dick smiled briefly and turned back to the others in the room. "Call the rest of the team and the League. Tell them that we need all hands for this mission."

"What mission? To get Black Frost back?" Garfield asked.

"No. If I'm going to accept your help, we will need everyone else too." Nightwing started, then slowly spoke his next words. "The more help, the better this will be."

"What is 'this'?" Robin asked. Everyone was patiently waiting for an answer. Nightwing looked away, thinking.

"I will explain when everyone is here." With those parting words, he left, not even looking back.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	5. The First and Second Meeting

The First and Second Meeting

The first time Nightwing met Black Frost, he was out of it. Really out of it.

All he could remember of that night was soft and gentle hands, and a calm and soothing voice as she picked him up, reassuring him that he was safe now. He lost consciousness after that.

The next morning, there was no evidence of what had transpired.

 _What even happened? How did he end up back in his apartment in Bludhaven?_

Dick spent that whole day pacing, confused and worried. When it came night, well...he officially met Black Frost. It wasn't pretty...

 _Nightwing had a long day, but surprisingly, his patrol of Bludhaven was easy._ Too _easy. In the back of his mind, Nightwing thought he was being followed. A shadow helping him throughout_ _the night. Dick's first thought was Batman, then Batgirl, and then Robin._

 _The problem with that was Batman wouldn't leave Gotham unprotected for a night, he would never leave Robin after what happed to Jason, and why would Bruce come here? There wasn't a reason too...right?_

 _Batgirl isn't out tonight. Barbara has a dinner tonight, and wouldn't be out as Batgirl._

 _And Robin wouldn't be out here on Batman's orders, and if Tim ran to Dick, Bruce would've told him._

 _So, who was the shadow?_

 _Nightwing stumbled to a stop on a rooftop. Looking around, he noticed it looked familiar but didn't know how._

 _"You shouldn't be here." Dick briefly wondered how he didn't notice the figure coming out of the shadows._

 _He also wondered why his head started hurting and his stomach churned. He had a bad feeling they met before, and he didn't want to meet her again..._

 _She took a step forward, he took one back. Stumbling a little for some reason he still doesn't understand._

'Why was he stumbling so much today...?...did it have something to do with last night...' _Nightwing thought, not realized he was falling until hands (some familiar ones at that) caught him and helped him to ground._

 _"You don't remember, do you?" She stated, not exactly asking._

 _Dick's head spun. The voice was familiar (you can't forget an accent like that. What is it anyway...?), the whole situation had screamed 'DANGER: You have been in this situation and someone messed with your head!'_

 _Dick was beyond confused._

 _He heard a giggle break through his-something-daze. He was 82% sure she had drugged him._

 _"OI! I did_ not _drug you!" The girl groaned. "Okay...okay...okay..." She breathed, calming herself down it seemed._

 _Dick tried getting up, but got pushed back down._

 _The girl sighed. "You're not ready. You're still too...out of it..." She trailed off._

 _Everything stood still, Dick was sure she did something, something to him-_

 _"Yes, I did." She shushed him before he could speak. "I'm only trying to help. When I snap my fingers you are going to close your eyes and when you open them, you will be in Mount Justice. You have a mission to do. I await the next time we meet."_

 _With a snap, and true to her words, Nightwing closed his eyes and opened them to see his room in the cave._

 **Well, I need to rethink everything now. I like how this turned out, but I have to figure out the little details before the next update.**

 **Speaking of next update...what do you guys want to see in the next update? The next time they meet or the present time where everyone is having a meeting over Black Frost (and you get to meet the one that Black Frost, and in turn, Nightwing protects)?**

 **It's up to you, I'm good either way.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	6. The Third Meeting

The Third Meeting

Nightwing sighed, rubbing his eyes. He stretched, took off his mask, and collapsed on the couch in his apartment.

He closed his eyes, trying to relax after a hard day with the team. First, the younger members of the team had gotten into a argument that divided the team into three sides.

Second, while going through a training simulation, quite a few of the members got hurt caused by the earlier argument.

Third, after tending to injuries, Nightwing had to get them to settle down and to debrief them on what they did wrong.

Fourth, another argument broke out that caused a physical fight right before Nightwing left the cave.

He was coming to the point where he wasn't sure if some of these new members could even work with a team. He needed to find a way where they would learn to get along. The only problem was that everyone was running out of suggestions. Every time Nightwing tried something new to get the team to work together, someone says or does something and an argument or fight would break out.

Dick didn't know what else to do, but for now, he was going to rest his eyes before going on patrol around Bludhaven. Only closing his eyes and resting for a few more minutes...

BANG!

Dick shot up, looking around to see what caused the banging sound. Through the darkness of the room, he saw the front door was stilled closed and locked, there was no drift so a window wasn't open from the bedroom.

Dick stood up and moved silently around the couch, glancing at the open kitchen, not seeing anything moved or anyone he moved to the bedroom. He stopped at the door that was ajar, straining to hear for anything or anyone. Nothing, it was silent.

Pushing the door open, Dick reach into his belt and brought out a-where was his utility belt? Looking down, Dick for the first time noticed he wasn't wearing his Nightwing uniform anymore. He blinked. He was wearing it when he was on the couch.

What time was it anyway? He got back here after midnight, what time was it now?

Throwing all caution into the wind, he stepped into his bedroom fully, staring at the clock that read: 6:13 AM. He fell asleep, and soon he would have to get going if he wants to get to the manor before breakfast (Alfred's orders).

Dick closed his eyes, taking a deep to calm his nerves. Something wasn't adding up here.

"You are correct."

Dick spun around to see a figure leaning back against his kitchen counter, drinking what looked like...beer?

He wasn't sure what to do in this situation, he was beyond confused. Especially at the familiar air surrounding the figure.

The figure reached out to her right side and flicked the light switch on, blinding Dick in the process.

"Good morning. I was wondering when you were going to wake up." She-the figure that somehow was there and wasn't surprised to see Dick-commented off hand, looking unaffected by any of this.

Dick narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" He asked, but for some reason, felt like he has heard that voice before.

She raised an eyebrow. "Come now, Richard, you know me. We have met, though not on the best terms..." She trailed off, clearly thinking. She cleared her throat, and looked over his stiff and defensive stance. "You haven't figured it out, have you?" She asked with a slight smile.

Dick decided not to reply, to just let her speak and to talk about why she was here. Criminals liked doing that for some reason. Probably to hear themselves talk, bask in the glory, or just to drive heroes crazy, the reason is always unclear at first.

She laughed slightly, took a drink from the bottle in her hand. "I am actually hurt that you haven't figured it out." She touched her chest in mock hurt, set down her bottle, and stepped around the small kitchen island, walking closer to Dick.

He tensed, not liking where this was going. Before it even registered in his, she was right in front of him. "You and Batman have been chasing me for a few years now." She leaned up to his ear and whispered. "Remember now, or are you still thinking like everyone else. Against popular belief, Black Frost is actually a female."

She pulled away and walked a few steps back, narrowing her eyes to study Dick.

Dick, on the other hand, couldn't believe that Black Frost was not only a female-why did we even assume she was a he?-but, in fact, was actually real. The first thought Dick had was; Bruce was going to freak.

Black Frost laughed. "I am not only the one you have been chasing since I became big in Gotham, but I am the one who saved her all those months ago." Dick's breath hitched. She wanted something, to repay my debt, and if I don't, she will kill me before I can do anything about it.

Black Frost walked back around the island to grab her drink, while Dick was thinking over a way to stop her or, at least, leave before she kills him.

She sighed, and rubbed her eyes, much like what Dick had done before he accidently fell asleep. Maybe Connor was right about Dick's long nights, he really did need more sleep.

Dick took a hesitant step forward towards the kitchen island. "What do you want?" He asked softly.

She looked up at him, a tired glint in her eyes. "I need your help. The only problem is your not ready. You can't remember."

He frowned. "Can't remember what?" He had a feeling on where this was going. A very bad feeling.

Black Frost sighed, stared down at her drink that was back in her hand, and downed the rest in one go. She continued to stare at the bottle. "You know, in my family, instead of drinking alcohol to ease our troubles, we drink Root Beer. Why? I am unsure." She mused for a few moments, Dick stayed silent.

Black Frost looked back up to him. "What? I practically get drunk on Root Beer, it...it is a family thing, I guess." She looked thoughtful. She laughed a little. "You are probably thinking that I am drunk, but I...I don't know how to say this-well, I do, but-" Black Frost let out a deep breath, and looked serious. A sort of deathly seriousness, like one wrong move and your life is gone, Dick can see why many fear her. "I am going to be insensitive, I usually do not deliver news like this, but I have to do with what I have. You think you killed someone back when you were Robin, and it caused you to create Nightwing. Am I right?"

Dick for a moment felt like he forgot to breathe, and questions started appearing rapidly in his head; How did she know that? Why was that being brought up? Did she know that criminal? Is she going to kill him for that? Was she going to go after Bruce next for covering it up? How did she even find out? When-

"Whoa." Dick heard Black Frost say above him-What? How did she-

"You okay, Richard?" He wasn't so sure about that. He could barely see her face. Everything seemed fuzzy. What was going on?

"Hey, don't close your eyes." Why not?

"Because I said so." Did I-

"No. You need to stay awake." But-

Dick heard her sigh. "They want you, they did something. Of course, they did, but-" They...?

"Dick, I should have known you weren't ready. You have mental trauma, why did I think you were fine now?" Mental trauma?

"Yes, you went through too many traumatic events, it seems you are having a panic attack-my voice is helping you focus that is why it doesn't seem obvious. I can't repair the damage done to you right now, not yet anyway. I am going to snap my fingers and you will wake up in the Batcave. I am truly sorry about all of this...I thought I could help you...I never meant for all this to happen, but I need you to find them. I have to use you as bait. The next time we meet, you will not remember this, any of it. Not until you are ready. Stay safe, Dick."

A snap was heard, and the Zeta Tube in the Batcave announced Nightwing's entrance. A broken and bloody Nightwing.

* * *

 **That did not turn out how I expected it to, well then.**

 **Sorry for not updating in almost two months, I have been busy watching children. Practically every. single. day. *Sighs*I should be updating more, though.**

 **Next update will be on the present.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: March 18, 2017.**


	7. Back To The Present: Watchtower

Back To The Present: Watchtower

"Nightwing?"

Dick turned away from the ceiling to floor windows that showed out into the seemingly endless space of the universe.

'Wow, Frost really did do a number on me...' Dick thought, frowning as his thoughts turned cold and bitter. He missed her. Too much for a vigilante to miss a criminal mastermind. After over five years of knowing her, Dick couldn't help but to actually miss her and her sentimental ways.

That thought just made him want to laugh. The irony of the situation hitting him. Forcing him to come to the realization that the relationship he had with Black Frost...was a complicated one, at best.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he brought himself back to reality. Oh, Bruce is going to be so mad...

That one thought circled around his mind as he stared at the assembled heroes. True to their word, Superboy, Beast Boy, Miss Martian, and Robin brought the rest of the team, the founding league members, and the league members who have a protégé or some sort of connection to the team.

Nightwing was really glad that they didn't call the whole league, because let's face it, that would have been a little overboard for the situation. Then again, the situation is a bad one. A terrible, terrible one.

Shaking himself to go back to reality (now he can see why Frost didn't want him to get attached to her), Nightwing looked to where the almost barely concealed concern (to a bat or to someone who knows Bruce very well, that is) came from. Staring at the cowl of Batman, Dick realized everyone was seated at the table the league (and team as of late) uses for meetings. He also realized that everyone was staring at him with different levels of concern, some more higher levels than others.

Dick opened his mouth to respond, but the zeta tubes came to life, announcing three guests. The first guest to come out of the light was a black blur that sped out at a speed that could go up against a speedster. It sped towards Nightwing, and even though Dick was prepared for the impact, the mass of fur took him down to the ground. Due to the force of the hit, Dick skidded a few feet back, almost hitting the window he was just looking through.

As he was hit, Dick heard the cries of the heroes in the room, the sound of laughter from some of the heroes and Lucy (he can recognize her laugh a mile away), and he could practically _hear_ Fred's smirk. ' _Lucy..._ ' Dick thought annoyed, before a nose started to sniff his face. Dick started to laugh a little. "Alright, Stan, I'm fine. You can get off." The mass of fur named Stan licked his face. Dick made a face. "Okay, I miss you too, buddy." Shaking his head and laughing a little bit more, Dick attempted to push Stan off of him, but the stubborn wolf just flopped onto his side laying across Dick's lap.

Nightwing just sighed, smiled, then starting running his fingers through Stan's black fur. It was then that he noticed the silence in the room.

* * *

The Third Robin no matter how many times he thought through what just happened, he just couldn't understand how one wolf could make Nightwing so happy. Tim really couldn't remember the last time he heard Dick laugh, let alone Nightwing laugh. Though, these days, Tim hasn't really seen Dick out of his Nightwing costume.

Being able to hear and see Dick happy, it made Tim's heart ache that Dick hasn't been happy since...actually, now that Tim thought of it, the last time he saw Dick _smile_ was when he was with Black Frost. That was worrisome. If Dick was happy with Black Frost wouldn't that mean that Dick was happy with the criminal life, like Jason is?

* * *

Lucy felt like she hasn't smiled this much since she was a little kid. Back when it was just her and her siblings running around playing superheroes. Before everything went bad. Before everything fell apart.

Her smile turned a little sad at the thought of her family. Of how much she had mourned for them. Death really sucked. Dying sucked even more.

Lucy watched as Stan tried to get Dick's attention by trying to bite his wrist playfully. That was a sight, Nightwing sitting on the ground in front of a window that showed space with a 6-foot-tall adult wolf on his lap, laughing as they started to play around with each other.

Looking over at Fred, she could tell he was amused but annoyed, she just shook her head and smiled.

The happy smile that was on her lips left as Dick started to cough. She was such an idiot for forgetting.

* * *

Dick really regretted everything the moment he started coughing. As usual Stan went crazy, barking and whimpering at his master's pain.

He was vaguely aware that some of the team and league members starting towards him or the fact that Lucy was running with a bag around her shoulders.

Stan started licking the back of his hand that he was holding over his mouth. Knowing what that meant, Dick wasn't surprised when he pulled his hand away from his mouth to see blood on all over his hand.

Hearing a lot of horror filled gasps, Dick noted with some twisted amusement that they weren't as prepared at seeing his blood as he was. A normal thing to him when he laughs too much.

He was aware that the 'heroes' in the room were hesitating with what was happening. Lucy, on the other hand, was looking through the bag she brought (the package, Dick thought), when she found what she needed she started hesitating.

"Lucy." Dick grasped through his hard and wet coughs. "Don't hesitate." More blood. "Just do it." He stared into her eyes. She nodded and gently moved his head to the side, positioning a syringe to his jugular, she paused. "This is gonna be cold." She warned.

"Wouldn't be the first time..." At his words, she seemed to have gained some confidence as she placed the needle into his neck and emptied the contents, ignoring the heroes' panicked cries and questions.

The response was immediate, Nightwing stopped coughing, his tensed body relaxed, and he was to catch his breath. He leaned his head back against the window, eyes closed and breathing hard.

It wasn't until the zeta tube announced someone named 'Winter Angel' that he opened his eyes. Staring back at him was someone who looked as exhausted and bloodied as he did.

"Well, we both look like crap." She smirked. Dick couldn't stop his relieved smile from spreading on his lips.

* * *

 **Okay, for some unknown reason, I ship Black Frost and Nightwing. It may very well be the weirdest thing, because I don't do romance between characters that much (mostly, I tried with some original stories and with original pairings in my other fanfictions), and I HATE it when the main character falls in love and marries the OC! Here I am, practically shipping them with a child.**

 ***Hums in thought* Though, the child would make an excellent Bat and Robin...**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the update, and tell me what you think about the shipping of Black Frost and Nightwing! Please, I don't care if you don't like them getting together, I want your opinion on the topic!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: April 20, 2017.**


	8. Present: Nightwing Surrounded By Females

Present: Nightwing Surrounded By Females (Also known as; First Black Frost, Now 'Winter Angel'?)

Batman didn't know if Nightwing got the ability of making friends with some pretty strange girl from him, or if it was because of Dick's old circus days. That also brings up the concern of Nightwing's episode of coughing up blood.

Bruce could probably only blame himself for the girls, and maybe the blood is from the habit of getting injured daily, or nightly really. Bruce didn't know if it was because of him or not, but the guilt seemed to think Dick being injured is his fault.

It takes Bruce back to when Dick was nine and wanted to work alongside Batman, back before the mantle Robin came to be. Since then the first Robin became Nightwing, the second died and came back, and the current is the third. Though many say he won't be Robin for much longer. Bruce wasn't sure if that is a good thing (he could follow in Dick's footsteps and become his own mantle) or a bad thing (he could follow-which probably won't happen-Jason's footsteps in dying because he went off on his own).

Shaking his thoughts away, he came back to the present to notice that 'Winter Angel' as the zeta tube announced had crouched down in front of Nightwing, much to the dismay of everyone in the room. Batman just then noticed all the looks in his direction, wondering why he wasn't doing anything. He asked myself the question, before moving forward, intending to protect his son.

Instead of going all Daddybats, Dick stood and hugged the girl, who Bruce had just now notice was looking Nightwing over for injuries. It seemed like Stan the Wolf was doing the same to the girl.

"Night..." She groaned into the hug, complaining. "You are getting your blood all over me!"

Nightwing smiled, and spoke in a quiet and scratchy voice. "Wouldn't be the first time."

She glared at him. "What have I told you about talking when you are like this?" She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow as he opened his mouth to say something. "Really?" She snapped, making Dick smile sheepishly.

Bruce had the feeling that there was more going on to their relationship...

Winter Angel was mentally and physically ready to collapsed. She wasn't just tired, but she _needed_ something more than sleep. Her regrets were starting to come back full force, and she needs her one person who just understands.

Now being in a situation where her person is covered in blood and is trying to disobey the rules, well...she's more than a little upset.

 _Sorry...I've just really missed you..._

She smiled sadly at him, feeling as their bond continues to strengthen from the broken state she had put it in when she left.

Winter leaned into him as they just sat there. _...I've missed you too...It's been quiet without you..._

She felt Night's smile as he replied back. _It doesn't seem like you were that lonely...I see Lucy is alive and well, and Fred._

Winter snorted when he included her brother as an afterthought. She noticed that the bats present-not counting Nightwing-were talking with Lucy, while Fred helpfully (not) put in his input.

When she snorted everyone looked over at her, and she could mentally hear Night's crackle of a laugh. So, she did the one thing that always helped in situations like these, she brought out her humor.

She gasped dramatically in mock hurt, holding her hand over her heart, she continued her act as she felt Night's amusement. "Really, really? Is that what you think?"

They both knew her response was a way of saying she missed him and was, in fact, very lonely even with her siblings. Because of everything that happened with her and her two siblings...things will never go back to how they were, and that stressed her out most of the time. Why? Because younger brothers suck.

Night's amused smile was all that Winter needed to know that he had heard that line of thought. Dick.

His mask shifted as he raised an eyebrow, still feeling really amused.

She shrugged at his silent question of, 'was that my name or a name you're calling me'. Poor Dick.

He rolled his eyes. Winter burst out in laughter, startling everyone in the room.

Finally Batman stepped forward, silently threatening and in a demanding voice, though Winter Angel could hear the concern in his voice. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Her smile left as she was reminded of why she was even there in the first place. Night silently gave her a pleading look as his mood matched Winter's.

She smiled sympathetically, he deflated. "My name is Winter Angel." Winter answered, looking at Night only. "And I'm here because I need your help." She continued to say out loud enough for everyone to hear, but was mostly saying it to Night.

* * *

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: June 23, 2017.**


	9. Past: Black Frost

Past: Black Frost During/After The Invasion

Black Frost was not having a good day. She was angry-no, furious. She was _just_ informed that _The Light_ planned something so _stupid_ , so _idiotic_ that she wanted to scream and kill them all in a burst of inhuman insanity. Now, that she had that thought, she's very tempted in doing it.

Maybe this is a sign she's going crazy, like Arkham Asylum crazy. No, she told herself, she's already that crazy.

Being isolation does that to someone, and because of her past with-nope, she isn't going to think about it.

Not going to think about it at all...

* * *

Black Frost told herself not to help the young heroes, but at times she finds herself softening up a bit. They were only kids, innocent kids.

When she realized Nightwing's plan, she wanted to go out and help Kaldur, but stopped herself. She was a criminal, she shouldn't be around other people. Plus, with how Nightwing's mental state is, she couldn't risk anything, so she waited.

And waited.

* * *

When she noticed that there was a new speedster, she investigated it immediately. She had feeling that he didn't belong here, and she was right. From the future, and after a weekend of hard work, she found out all there is to know about his time. She knew what she had to do.

She may have fixed the future, no big deal. Now, she was off to finish her cure of cancer.

* * *

Black Frost hated being Black Frost at times. This was one of those times.

Having a big, underground empire of drugs and criminals at her disposal, she had to be tough with them. Sometimes, she neglects her annual visits, and most of the criminals under her and not under her, thinking that she's died, go off and do what they please.

When that happens, she comes back to punish them. Half the time, she will just torture them until they learn not to disobey her, the other half, she shoots in the head.

No more life, no more problems. She always reminded herself that saying, especially in her early years of being Black Frost when she killed all the ones who had seen her or had been under her due to...trial and error.

She found out really on that men are stupid when it comes to having a female drug lord. She always rolled her at that.

Anyway, as she shot the last one to disobey her in the head, she nodded to one of her two lieutenants who know of her being a female, as she left him to dispose of the body.

Oh, how good it was to be your own person...

* * *

Waking up from three different emergency alerts was not something she wanted this early in the morning. She got up after a few moments of grumbling, shuffling out her bedroom door, ignoring the whines and growls of the pups, walked right out the door, past the kitchen and living room at the end of the hallway, went through another hallway to the workshop where the computer sat on the left wall.

Sitting down in her chair, she yawned and stretched causing her old, thin sweatshirt to reveal her short pajama shorts and her scarred stomach.

She pressed a button to access the alerts.

The first one was of Nightwing's plan and on how he 'killed' Artemis to help Kaldur within The Light.

The next one was of Cheshire asking around for the location of the original Roy Harper, probably for the clone Roy Harper. Black Frost sighed and rubbed her face tiredly at the thought of how it wasn't going to end well, but still she sent the location to Jade through trusted informants.

She got to the last alert and groaned, banging her head on the computer desk.

She was not going to make it out without killing everything in sight...

* * *

She flew back into another wall, again. And by the _same person_. She was really starting to get angry.

She rolled away as a sword came down to where she was a second ago. She got up and sprinted to some boxes on the other side of the warehouse to get away from the remaining three assassins, and the knives. You have include the knives that are being thrown.

Once being the boxes and there was a break in between the knives being thrown, she shot the remaining three in each limb, the heart, the throat, and the head. Overkill, not really.

Once they fell over dead, she threw some capsules at their bodies.

She breathed deeply, sagging in relief as the ice overtook their bodies.

Off to the Freezer for them...

* * *

Black Frost was pacing. Pacing because Kaldur blew up the mountain, and almost killed Superboy, Wolf, and most importantly Nightwing. If Nightwing died, we won't have to worry about an invasion.

That's for sure...

* * *

The Light hired Deathstroke...they hired Deathstroke.

Black Frost sighed and called in every favor she had over Slade, for him not to put Artemis and Kaldur in more danger.

He listened, and he even didn't go to the summit meeting The Light had with The Reach. Thank you, Slade!

* * *

As she stood in the distance of the North Magnetic Pole, she witnessed as the three speedsters ran around the last MFD. She had a bad feeling about what was going to happen, but knew she couldn't prevent it from happening. It was meant to happen as this was an important event.

You shouldn't prevent an important event from happening or things go bad. A matter of fact.

Black Frost walked around as Artemis' sobs echoed through the area, pleading for Wally West, Kid Flash, to come back...

* * *

Black Frost was nervous, very nervous, but controlled herself knowing he may very well be able to see she's nervous.

She knocked on the door, leaning against the wall across from the Bludhaven apartment, waiting for him to open the door.

When the door opened, Black Frost knew he had a weapon on him. She almost smiled at his paranoid ways, but made sure she didn't.

"Who are you?" Dick Grayson asked, taking in her black hair, icy blue eyes, and casual shirt and jeans.

She replied in her accented voice, not moving away from the wall. "An ally, if you wish me to be. I want to make a deal with you. You scratch my back, I scratch yours...Nightwing."

* * *

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: June 23, 2017.**


	10. Present: The Silent Conversations?

Present: The Silent Conversations...?

Wally was very confused. One minute, Dick was being a teenager again. Laughing and playing with the wolf, Stan, then he started coughing blood. Yeah, Wally was concerned about his best friend, but at the same time, Wally hasn't seen Dick this happy for a long time.

Whoever Winter Angel is, she is really important to Dick. You can tell by how they interact, even with the blood, she was calm and didn't freak out. Though, Wally was concerned over the fact that they made it seem like Dick coughs up blood often.

Wally doesn't know what to think anymore.

After Winter Angel introduced herself, Dick had frowned, pulled her away from the room with Stan in tow. Lucy had said they would be back, and true to her word they were back ten minutes later dressed in clean civilian clothes.

Batman and the other bats wanted to say something, but Winter Angel cut them off, saying that she had to make sure Nightwing was okay.

So, everyone stood around talking to each other to pass the time.

"West, shut up." Winter Angel's voice echoed through the room, stopping all conversation.

All eyes on the Dick and Winter Angel. She was doing something's with Dick's neck as it looked like they were having a silent conversation.

At first, when they came back into the room, many gasps ranged out as Dick's neck was exposed with an ugly, red scar looking like it could open at all moment.

Coming back to the present, Wally responding with confusion on his face. "But I wasn't talking..."

Winter Angel frowned and turned. "You weren't...I could have sworn you were being loud..." She trailed off. She gasped and glared at Dick. "Shut up! I am not!" She exclaimed. "Oh, don't look at me like that...Oh please, you're worse than I am...That doesn't mean anything...Can you shut up, you are being very annoying?...Thank you! Someone actual listens to me!"

She smiles, before frowning and glaring. Dick raised his hands in surrender, then Winter Angel started laughing a little later.

Wally has never seen his best friend this close to a girl before. Sure, he had dated _many_ girls, but never this comfortable, not even Barbara. And they had known each other for years as kids.

"You are talking telepathically." Martian Manhunter commented.

Every other hero in the room got into a fighting stance, ready to attack just in case Winter Angel does anything. Wally thought that was a little overboard seeing as she's been here and hasn't done anything threatening.

"Thank you, Wallace!" She exclaimed, not looking away from Dick's neck as she worked doing something...

"I wasn't talking." Wally frowned, wondering why she was reading his mind.

She stopped and frowned. She looked over at Wally, staring at him intently. "Are you sure?" She asked like she needed some reassurance that she wasn't going crazy.

"Yes."

Lagoon Boy stepped forward, looking a little angry. "You're the one who is reading his mind, shouldn't you know what you're doing?!"

Wally watched as Dick looked ready to do something, if his clench fists and tense body were something to go by. It wasn't until Winter Angel noticed then put her hand on one of his fists that made him relax. They seemed to share a moment, before Winter Angel calmly spoke up.

"I apologize for making it seem like I was reading your mind. I...I sometimes hear thoughts and I think they were spoken out loud, but weren't." She took a breath, and turned to look at Wally. "You were projecting your thoughts to me subconsciously, and it's because Lucy and I have abilities that are connected to something like the speed force. Due to how close you were to Nightwing for years, and with how I'm telepathically connected to Nightwing, your thoughts concerning him or me with such powerful meaning, well, come to me. So, yeah, I didn't read your mind, your thoughts drifted over to me..." Winter Angel finished explaining, looking a little uncertain at the end.

"But why just me?" Wally wondered seeing there are a few flaws in that theory.

She stared at him like he didn't get a simple math equation of 2+2. "Wally, you were in the speed force for about two years. My abilities are connected to something similar to the speed force. I actually knew where you were in the beginning. While everyone thought you were dead, I knew you weren't, and that was one of the reasons that-" She cut off by her own muffled yelp, due to the fact that Dick covered her mouth and they seemed to be talking mentally.

Wally was really confused.

While Wally was confused, Lucy was suspicious.

She knew that Wing and Winter could take of themselves and each other just fine, but she had a feeling that when she came back she wasn't told the whole story of what happened during the time of her being dead, but really the last five years. What had they gotten themselves into.

"What did you two do?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms and ready to scold them like the secretly child-like adults they are.

The two froze. Lucy raised an eyebrow and demanded after a few moments of silence. "Well?"

Winter swatted away Wing's hand before looking at her in a nonchalant manner. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, and if Lucy had been anyone in the room, except a certain few, she would have believed her, but she knew Winter when she was a kid. She knew that they had in fact done something.

What the something was, Lucy didn't know, but had a feeling it was something bad . It was always something bad when it came to those two.

"Winter..." Lucy scold, sounding just like their mother had when she was alive. Judging by Fred's suddenly tense form and Winter's slightly pale face, Lucy figured they thought the same thing.

"What's wrong?" Superman asked, looking around concerned.

Lucy shifted uncomfortably, waiting for the moment when one of her siblings to snap...

Thanks to Wing's fast thinking, he quickly grabbed Winter's hand and seemed to have started a conversation that no one was able to hear. Unfortunately, Fred stormed away to the zeta tubes.

"Fred!" Lucy called out desperately.

Winter looked over. "Fred! Fred! FREDDY!" Fred stopped, waiting for what she would say next. All three siblings knew what was going to be said, but Winter said the words anyway. "Please. I know I messed up and you wanted me to be punished for what I did, but that's not how our parents were. They were kind and gentle people, protective and violet to those who threatened or tried to hurt us." Winter took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Lucy could relate, the burning sensation of tears as someone talked about their parents.

...and it was all her fault for what happened...

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done it. And I will forever live with the regret that came with everything that happened...just...stay and help...?" Winter asked, probably wanting to keep him from killing again, Lucy thought.

Fred just continued walking to the tubes, calling out over his shoulder. "Call me when you're ready to execute the plan."

Winter and Lucy shared a smile as Fred's guest designation announced his departure.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: June 24, 2017.**


	11. Past: The First (Date) Night

Past: The First (Date) Night

"What are we doing here? I thought you going to tell me something." Nightwing's voice pierced through the Bludhaven night.

Black Frost crossed her arms and stared at him, making Nightwing feel a little unnerved. Something wasn't right and his instincts were screaming at him that he shouldn't be here.

"I brought you here to help you." She watched every move he made, showing only mild curiosity.

Nightwing frowned, wondering why this place seemed familiar, but in a Joker-tortured-me-there kind of way. Familiar in a bad way.

He tried looking around, thinking maybe he did run into a Gotham criminal, but why were they in Bludhaven? And wouldn't Nightwing be able to remember if that had happened...?

Black Frost frowned, borderline concerned. "You still don't remember." She commented, staring at him as he looked around the area.

"Don't remember what?" A thought then came to him. "What do you mean by ' _still_ don't remember'?" Nightwing had a feeling she was hinting towards them meeting before today.

Black Frost's lip twitched up. "This is our fourth time meeting."

Dick felt lost at that big revelation. He doesn't remember meeting a criminal like Black Frost before, much less three times before.

"When was the first time, and why can't I remember?" Was all that Dick could get out. First, Jason's death, Kaldur leaving to go undercover, the invasion, and...Wally's death.

Something in that moment caused Black Frost to visibly soften. "He isn't dead."

Nightwing's head snapped up, staring in disbelief. "No, he's-"

"Nightwing," Black Frost started softly. "You have been struggling mentally since after the second Robin died-I have my sources. I stood here when you were battling Blockbuster. Do you remember that?" Her icy, bright blue eyes pierced through the darkness of the night, holding no deception.

Dick tried to remember, only to feel sick after a few moments. "I-I don't-"

"I know." Came the soft voice, one that sparked the memory of a night he hasn't been able to remember.

It all came back to him as he slowly fell to the ground of the rooftop. Blockbuster, Tarantula, the death of Blockbuster, what happened next with-

Dick groaned, putting his head in his hands, feeling stupid and completely useless.

A hesitant hand touched his shoulder. Remembering that night reminded him of the mysterious person who got him back to his apartment in Bludhaven.

"Why did you save me? You have to know who I am to know where my apartment is, even though you came to my apartment earlier, you had to know before this." He looked up at her crouched figure, masked blue eyes silently hoping that he didn't endanger anyone's identity. "You were the one who saved me."

She plopped down right in front of him with a grace that only with an acrobatic background could manage. "We shouldn't talk too much here, but know that yours and every other hero's identities are safe. You have my word. I've known yours for a long time now-and I'm talking _years_ -without telling anyone. I'll explain more about myself and my operation later, that is if you agree to a deal."

Dick was curious to see what she was proposing, but knew that she could be dangerous. If she managed to get him here without saying too much on the matter.

 _You only followed her to see if she really was Black Frost. That way you would have a reason-the courage-to go back to the Batcave to talk to Batman..._ A voice whispered in his head.

With a sigh, Nightwing turned back to Black Frost. "What do you propose?" He asked.

Black Frost started to smile a little. "It involves your friend Kid Flash-the first one. I can bring him back if you help me with something that helps you."

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: June 24, 2017.**


	12. Present: Fifty Shades of BackMaybe

Present: Fifty Shades of Black...Maybe...? (Also known as Present: NightAngel Will Sail)

"So," Winter clapped once and stood up, motioning for Night to get up. "We can leave when I finish looking over my work." She continued to look over his throat, triple-checking her patchwork.

 _Can I talk now?_ Night asked for the twenty-third time since she started patching his vocal cords.

She glared. "Can you shut up now?" She snapped back, feeling tempted to stab him in the neck.

Nightwing smirked lightly, making Winter feel like he heard that last thought...His smile widen, confirming her thoughts. _That sneaky little troll..._

 _You're making the 'no laughing' rule very hard to follow..._

Winter couldn't contain it anymore, she burst out laughing. By the sound of a few...interesting noises, it seemed like some of the heroes weren't prepared for it.

Nightwing on the other hand knew it was coming.

"WINTER ANGEL!" Winter jumped, shrieked loudly, and fell to the ground, heart racing with the feeling she's going to start crying.

Once she was calmed enough, she heard muffled snickering. "Night! Don't laugh! YOU IDIOT!" Winter shot to her feet, rushing to check if he opened or punctured something...again...

"You could have broken or pulled something! Again!" She stopped fussing knowing that he wasn't going choke and die. Choke a little, maybe, but not bursting something that causes another avalanche of blood. Or death, it wasn't going to be his death. This time that is.

It was about then that Nightwing stopped trying to muffle his laughter. Chuckling softly, he spoke in a soft but firm voice. "It wasn't that bad."

Winter snorted unladylike. "You mean 'it wasn't as bad as last time'?" While she was relieved he can talk and not dying (even though he wasn't actually dying), she knew that if he continue to talk and push himself more than he should he will end up just like he had...before...

"When you say that, do you mean the time you had to shut down The Nest due to-" Two masked glares were sent towards Lucy, cutting her off as a ring sounded through the room. The three from The Nest blinked in sync.

"What is it?" Bart asked, running up to Winter Angel and Nightwing looking around for the source of the ringing.

Winter and Nightwing shared an amused look. "Just The Nest calling. Probably because of the current situation." Nightwing explained, watching Winter take a phone out of her pocket and answering it.

"Winter Angel good if she's using a normal cell phone, right?" Winter heard Batgirl ask the third Robin.

"What's up?" Nightwing watched Winter reply into the phone. She frowned, listening to the other end of the line. "And?" She got up and started to walk away, before she looked like she thought of something. Staring into his eyes, she stressed her next and last words to him. "Do not, _please do not die while I am away_." Then walked to the zeta tubes as if she didn't just demanded him not to die, continuing to talk on the phone.

Once Winter left through the zeta tubes, leaving the other heroes to ponder what was going on.

Nightwing cleared his throat, rubbing it slightly, stretched, then got up and walked towards Lucy. "She's going to need help helping Black Frost." He commented.

Lucy frowned at Nightwing, looking torn between an angry or a sad look. "That's nothing new. All her life she's felt like shed owed Black Frost everything. But, then again, you feel the same way towards Black Frost. Especially after the first time you met her."

Nightwing frowned, disgruntled over the fact that Lucy had to bring that whole mess up again. He could never get away from that part of his past, though everything from his past kept haunting him. "That is not how it is, Lucy, and you know it." He paused, thinking. "We're getting past it. We were doing great until this happened...again..." He softly said, sighing in exhaustion for what was to come.

"I'm going to see if they need help, knowing the situation, they will need it." Nightwing walked away, heading towards the zeta tubes to leave.

"Wait!" A speedster ran towards Nightwing, blocking his path of the exit. "You're leaving? You were just coughing up blood, now you're to help with a fight? Nightwing, this isn't normal! Even for a bat!" Wally exclaimed, fearful over the fact that he may not see his best friend for years, or worse and Dick would die. After he stopped talking, Wally noticed that his friend looked perfectly normal as if he never coughed blood just twenty or so minutes ago.

Wally wondered what happened and if Dick was even normal anymore (normal by bat standards, anyway). In those few seconds that Wally was thinking, he heard Lucy snort. "They aren't normal. I call it their orphan-turned-hero-turned-villain-turned-hero routine." She commented off-handedly.

Nightwing closed his eyes, feeling all eyes on him. The whole situation left Nightwing wishing for an emergency-

" _Night, we need Static._ " Of course, he had to say something.

Sighing, he reached up and turned on his ear piece. "I thought we didn't need him until-"

" _Plans have changed, more like sped up._ " Nightwing frowned, not because of her sentence but the fact that the first time it was Winter Angel's voice and just now was Black Frost's voice. Oh no.

"What happened?" He asked, feeling a huge headache coming.

There was a pause. " _Just get back to The Nest._ " Now it sounded like both of Black Frost's and Winter Angel's voices together.

Sometimes Nightwing really hated being in the community of heroes and villains, vigilantes and criminals. Why him?

"What's wrong?" Lucy's voice cut through Nightwing's thoughts. She looked concerned, but also annoyed. Mostly concerned.

"Its Black Frost," She opened her mouth. "And Winter Angel." She closed her mouth, wide-eyed.

"I knew this day would come!" She scoffed. She stared at Nightwing. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go! And bring Stan with you." She said as an afterthought, looking over at the sleeping wolf who hadn't been in the conversation for awhile.

"But-" Many voices started. Nightwing knew what she was talking and gladly followed her instructions, taking his leave with Stan by his side.

The moment Nightwing left, Lucy could feel herself falling as she sank to the floor in-well, she doesn't know what she feels. On one hand, she understands why they do things the way they do, and on the other? She can't seem to understand anything that happens.

She was just exhausted.

"What was that?" Batman said slowly, if Lucy listened hard enough she could hear the concern and confusion in his voice.

She sighed. "A love triangle." Was all she said as she was too occupied by her thoughts.

"Love triangle?" Artemis-or was it Tigress-asked, confused.

"Yes," Lucy sighed, feeling even more exhausted by just thinking about it. "Winter Angel kind of had a crush on Nightwing before they met." She started off slowly, wanting to be clear and for them to understand better. "Nightwing met Black Frost first, it was an accident and a horrible situation-you'll hear one day-but they got close. Too close. They fell into an relationship between ally and lover. Then Winter Angel came and-" Lucy laughed softly at the thought of what happened. "She fell in love. Hard. While Nightwing broke down both Black Frost's and Winter Angel's barriers, Winter Angel broke down his walls. Now, everyone at The Nest is betting which one gets together first and when it will happen. So far, nothing seemed to happen aside from the almost kisses. There's way too many to count." She finished, looking around at the different emotions on everyone's faces.

Surprise, disgust, concern, happiness, sadness, really a whole range from those. Then there was Batman.

"Who are you betting for?" That one question surprised everyone. Some where they choked, some were shell-shocked, and Lucy was only a little surprised. Nightwing and her sister was right about Batman, Lucy thought.

"Batman?" Superman asked, concerned and confusion written on his face.

Batman gave him a look/glare, then stared at Lucy for a minute. "It seemed like they were really close." Was his only explanation.

Lucy smiled, they were right about Batman. "Sometimes it seems like they're way too close to each other. For the most part, they need each other. As simple as that."

"And?"

Lucy smiled sadly this time, knowing what he was asking. "I'm hoping for Winter Angel and Nightwing to get together. They're good for each other, and with Black Frost, its-" Lucy struggled for the right words to say. "Black Frost is a bad influence on both of them and brings them back into situations that could have easily been prevented."

Batman and Lucy stared at each other, masked eyes meeting brown, having a silent conversation only those two know it seemed.

"We'll help in any way we can." Lucy smiled a little at Batman's promising words and left the Watchtower.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: July 2, 2017.**


	13. Past: The Start of (NightFrost) The Deal

Past: The Start of (NightFrost) The Deal (Also known as Past: Black Frost Beats Nightwing, by a lot)

A cry of pain made it past Dick's mouth as his back slammed back against the wall. Again. After fifteen times of hitting it and it was only half an hour since he started sparring with Black Frost.

He crumbled to the ground, not getting up from his awkward position. He could feel Black Frost walking up to him, but found he didn't care. At the rate they were going, Nightwing won't make it out alive. He was at a point where he was fine dying, and that scared him slightly.

A thud sounded around the room followed by Nightwing's cry of pain. He bit down, suppressing more noises of pain from coming. It only helped a few moments before Black Frost took out the knife that she had stabbed into his leg a moment before, causing another grunt of pain from the down hero.

"Get up." Black Frost quietly commanded.

He didn't move, couldn't move. She had broken the broken hero even farther. "Nightwing, up now!"

He still didn't fully listen, let alone follow through with the demand.

Biting back a sigh, Black Frost started t rethink this idea. It would help him in the long run, but was he strong enough? Of course he was, Black Frost argued, he gotten this far. Many don't last this long. Maybe a soft touch at this moment. Maybe he needed a moment.

She silently made her way to where his was, cheek pressed against the warehouse floor, eyes closed behind the mask, panting silently from the strain. She knelt next to him. "Nightwing," He tensed. "You are a very worthy opponent-"

"-but I would get killed if you weren't going easy on me?" He finished, taking a guess on what she would say.

She frowned, is that what he truly thought. She really was an idiot. "No." Masked eyes opened, staring into her icy blue ones. "You almost had me this last time. You were very close to beating me a great number of times. Only reason you are on this floor is because I cheated."

"What-"

She raised her hand, silencing his angry and frustrated cry. "What we will be up against will be hard. I know you've heard these talks before, but you will fall, you will fail. How do I know this?" She asked.

"Because I can't beat you?" He asked, exhaustion creeping into his voice.

Her heart slightly broke at the sound. "Yes, because I have been bested in these some circumstances." His eyes widened in surprise. "I have been defeated in the same way I have defeated you. It isn't a matter of winning, it is a matter of you keep fighting even when you are down. At this point, I had retreated and then I sought you out, knowing you were my saving grace." She explained, opening up slightly.

Nightwing thought of a second. Once he made up his mind, he painfully got up, mentally preparing himself for another round. "Then let's go again."

Black Frost smiled, half bitter, half happy. "Oh no, now we talk. You're ready for it."

And that's how their relationship started, by pain and torture.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: July 2, 2017.**


	14. Present: Why, Nightwing, Why?

Present: We Needed Static, Not The Whole League and Team (Also Known As Present: Why, Nightwing, Why?)

Black Frost was...annoyed to say the least. It wasn't really Nightwing's fault, it was more of the Justice League and the Team combined are a force to be reckoned with.

Being in this position was not what she wanted when she signed up to take Nightwing in. Why, Nightwing, why?

All Black Frost thought of was how this all happened. It started during one of Batman's nightly patrols two days after Nightwing coughed up blood on the Watchtower and no one heard from anyone at The Nest, Robin had branched off from Batman while Batgirl went the other way. They were going to meet back up at a meeting place they have yet to decide in the next few hours. Knowing the Batfamily, didn't end up that way.

What really happened was Robin walked into something he shouldn't have.

Robin had been stopping small crimes for about an hour and a half when he came across a drug deal. Thinking that it was just some routine drug deal, he got ready to grapple down into the alley. Hearing a gruff voice, Robin stopped in his tracks. He somehow thought it was familiar, until a figure emerged from the shadows. One that Robin has known for a long time. Nightwing.

"Black Frost told you not to deal in this territory." The growl in his voice threw Robin off. Once Nightwing was in the light of the alley, Robin's heart dropped.

Instead of the familiar Nightwing uniform, he was wearing an all black suit with a Nightwing utility belt, a mask that looked like the one he wore when he was Robin, and...he had a gun holster strapped to both of his thighs.

To Tim's horror, Dick look like he was reaching for the guns that rested there. What was he going to do? Why was here? What does Black Frost have him do anyway? Wasn't there a war-like battle going on? Unless they were talking about a gang, that actually would explain a lot about the situation.

"Yeah, well, Frost is busy, ain't he. He brought his errand boy instead." The buyer's gravel voice sounded, bringing Robin out of his thoughts.

"Don't! He gonna kill us!" One of the sellers spoke, staring at Nightwing in horror.

Robin noticed the change in Dick as he clenched his hands, inching closer to the one of the guns. Was he going to use it?

Half the men there laughed, while the other grew more terrified as if they truly thought Dick would kill all the ten to twelve men present.

One of the men on the buyer's side stopped laughing for a moment as he asked, "Who are you?"

"Renegade."

In the moment that Dick spoke the name emotional, terrified noises filled the place. Some tried to run, but that's when the gunshots rang out in the alleyway.

In the span of twenty-three seconds all the men were on the ground, a bullet through the head, heart, or throat. All dead.

Dick finished firing, turned away and was on his way to leave. Tim couldn't help the slightly muffled cry from escaping his throat. In that moment, Dick spun back around, scanning the alleyway with what seemed to be a third pistol.

"Dick?" He quietly questioned from his position on the fire escape near the roof of one of the buildings.

Dick looked up, frowned, put the gun away, and motioned for Tim to get down. "Robin, it isn't safe here. Come down, I'll take you home." He proposed, but Tim wasn't so sure that it was a good idea. What he just witnessed wasn't any kind of training Tim has seen before, and Dick didn't even blink after he killed over ten men. And for what? Because they were in Black Frost's territory? Because of a gang war?

Tim didn't know and he didn't stay to find out. He knew that the best way out of this situation was to just run and hide, try to call Batman or Batgirl and to _stay away from Dick_. Whoever Dick was now. Killer or not. And that's what Lucy meant by the hero-turned-villain routine, Dick wasn't Dick anymore, there was more to everything.

So, Tim did the best thing he could do at the moment and ran. He jumped and ran from rooftop to rooftop, trying to get to the nearest zeta tube where he could get to the Watchtower, this situation needed to be discussed.

Robin was a street away from the zeta tube when he heard a shot. Stopping short, he looked down and noticed the blood.

"Robin!" Was the last thing Tim heard before he heard another shot and he died.

Batman wasn't sure what to think when patrol was cut short by a cryptic message from Nightwing saying to go to the Watchtower and not to worry about Robin, he was him.

Batgirl found Batman after listening to the same message and took a zeta up to the Watchtower and was confused when everyone had gotten the same message. The only ones missing that were coming were Nightwing and Robin.

Feeling a little concerned, Batman waited.

After ten minutes, the zeta tube called out the three Robins. All attention on his three Robins, many gasped. Nightwing held a bloody Robin, while Red Hood (who wasn't wearing the hood) walked behind scowling.

Black Canary ran forward. "What happened?" She started looking for the injuries, but stopped when it become clear.

"He's dead." Red Hood stated, glaring at Nightwing.

"What?" Batman asked, his body going cold.

"Goldie shot him. Twice." Red Hood glared even harder at Nightwing.

"I did not-"

"YOU SHOT HIM AFTER HE WITNESS YOU KILLING TEN OTHERS!" Jason shouted, cutting Dick off.

It was then that Batman noticed the gun holster strapped around Dick's thighs. "Nightwing-"

"Black Frost calls him Renegade." Jason commented.

"You're Renegade." Batgirl stated as if she was still trying to believe it. Batman remembered that the infamous Renegade had almost killed her dad at City Hall during a speech. But why would Dick do that?

Everyone broke out into chaos at that statement. Many just shouting questions and demands.

"SHUT UP!" It all went silent as Nightwing coughed, trying to recover from the shouting, but looking better than he had two days before. "I-I can explain."

"Explain that you killed your own brother. What? Were you going to do that to me when I first found out? Was that what you wanted to 'talk' to me about? A bit hypercritical telling me the dangers of guns when you use them all the time." Jason demanded. Bruce has never seen Jason like this. He sounded a little hurt to Bruce.

"Nightwing, how about you give Superman Robin and we can talk-" Black Canary started.

"I didn't kill Robin." Nightwing defended. Bruce didn't know if he had training for a situation like this, but he felt like Dick wasn't lying.

"You had a gun aiming at his dead body!"

"Jason! It was a precaution! I don't want him to end up like...like me." Dick said the last part quietly, though loud enough that everyone heard it.

"What do you mean?" Batman gruffly demanded, walking towards his first son.

Dick simple shook his head. "You are not a part of this." He turned away, heading to leave.

"What about Robin?" Batgirl's sorrow-filled voice asked.

Nightwing stopped, not turning around he replied. "I have to make sure he's actual dead."

"What do you mean?" Superman asked.

Nightwing sighed. "I have to make sure he doesn't come back." Was all he said.

"Like me? Because I was dead, Goldie, you can't bring him back." Jason crossed his arms, looking angry.

Before Nightwing responded, Superboy said. "Like Lucy."

Nightwing tensed. "Yes, and...like me."

"What do you mean 'like you'?" Wally asked.

"If you want to know so bad, I'll take you to the one place that has all the answers. The Nest."

And that's where Black Frost found many heroes in the workshop with a body limp in Nightwing's arms. "What did you do?"

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: July 2, 2017.**


	15. Present: The Nest and The Assassins

Present: The Nest and The Assassins

After Black Frost demanded to know what Nightwing did, they glared at each other for a moment. It seemed like one of them won, and Black Frost ordered Lucy and whichever hero that wanted to go to go to the med bay. In the end, Lucy went with Batgirl and Black Canary.

Fred wasn't around nor Winter Angel, and the two wolves were sent outside.

"I guess we should talk." With one last glare at Nightwing, who was starting to look a lot like a lost puppy, lead the way to the living room. It took one hallway to reach a huge kitchen and living room.

"Wow." Bart stated, running onto a couch.

Black Frost seemed to smile a little, but was gone before too many could notice.

"Feet off the coffee table!" A voice much like Lucy's spoke, making a few jump including Bart. A hologram appeared the said coffee table showing an image of Lucy?

"Lou." Nightwing and Black Frost greeted the hologram.

"Black Frost." She greeted in a formal voice. "Nightwing!" She laughed and tried to give him a hug, causing him to laugh a little. He moved to the end of the couch, sitting down in the seat next to the wall and with his back to the kitchen.

Black Frost smiled a little at the sight, it always had warmed her heart. Her ice cold heart. Her unforgiving heart.

Black Frost frowned, almost missing the conversation due to her thoughts, she caught the conversation before anyone really noticed. Except Nightwing, but he doesn't count. She saw him frown, she smirked.

"How did Robin get shot?" Batman asked, the man of many few words looked like a concerned parent, to those who could see it.

Black Frost turned to Nightwing, who was typing on a tablet. "When did that happen?" She asked, very concerned for Robin.

Nightwing stopped typing, frowned and answered. "It was when you told me about the drug deal."

Her eyes widened. "He saw you, didn't he?" She actually stated, already knowing the answer. "What happened? You wouldn't have shot him. He's too close to you for you to be able to do that. Especially since..." She trailed off, not willing to bring up their first time meeting.

"How?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, not really knowing what Nightwing was asking.

"I know why you did it, but how did you do it?" With a heavy heart, Frost realized what he was asking.

"Because you needed a reason. We need a reason to do things without the type of fear that stops us from crossing lines. You and I both know that for some people we would cross more than a few lines." Black Frost explained, wanting to reassure him that it wasn't his fault for what happened.

Nightwing stared at her for a moment longer, afterwards he turned back to the tablet and continued typing.

Frost softly shook her head from her spot behind the couch that was connected to the couch that Nightwing sat at making the couches into a 'L' shape. She took note that everyone was sitting down either on a couch, against a wall, or on the floor.

"You taught him to be a killer?" Aqualad asked, his face not containing his concern and anger.

Black Frost stared at him. "If I hadn't then he wouldn't be here, and we wouldn't be having this conversation. You wouldn't be here in The Nest." She paused for a second. "If I hadn't taught him how to kill...The Nest wouldn't be here because I would have died." Frost finished, looking at everyone in the eye, masked or not.

Satisfied, she walked over to the coffee table and sat crossed-legged on the top in front of Nightwing, taking the tablet out of his hands in the process.

Nightwing didn't complain as if it was totally normal, it was. He wasn't going to complain about it, something he learn not to do early on.

"You actually can't be a part of this family without knowing how to kill." A new voice commented.

"Thank you, Fred. You are the right person who would say that." Frost spoke back, not giving anything away.

A throat clearing tore the two from their tension-filled silence. Looking over the room, Lucy stood in the doorway of the other entrance hallway to the living room, Batgirl and Black Canary behind her. "Really? You two have to argue without truly arguing?"

The two shared a look, shrugging.

Lucy shook her head in fake despair. "This family has gone even more insane." Her voice colored with humor.

"With Nightwing or without Nightwing, we're one big, happy, dead family." Fred stated suddenly. It was silent for a second before everyone from The Nest starting to laugh uncontrollably.

"How is he?" Nightwing asked, tense for the news after a few moments the four stopped laughing.

Lucy smiled. "He's alive. Won't wake up for a little bit." Everyone let out a breath. "But," They tensed. "He's going to have a killer headache and some stomach nausea , kinda like-"

"A hangover. I know the feeling." Nightwing finished, taking the tablet back from Black Frost, giving her a pointed look.

Frost put her hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry for shooting you in the stomach, I saved your life doing it." She defended.

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "Then you shot me in the head."

Black Frost smiled. "And Renegade was born..."

He shook his head, chuckling a little. He got serious after a moment. "We should tell them."

Frost frowned in thought. "I could say many things in this instance, but the only thing I will say is, the choice is yours. You do trust them, right?"

Dick stared at Black Frost, thinking. "I'll tell them, then you'll tell them."

"Deal." Black Frost agreed after a moment of hesitation, many residents of The Nest looked surprised.

Nightwing nodded, turning and looking around, he started. "Have you ever heard of the Court of Owls?"

* * *

Past: Drama, Direction, Death

Nightwing hit the wall again, breaking through it. Black Frost saw what happened and yelled in frustration. This fight wasn't going the way she thought it would.

If only-

Several shots rang out, and they all fell to the ground. Black Frost spun away, watching as the gun slips from Nightwing's suddenly limp hand.

Frost's eyes widened, reacting on instinct she lunge and caught him before he could hit the ground.

She needed to help him get over the mental block of fear for guns. Though, he had the strength to pick up one of her discarded guns in a last attempt at surviving.

He would survive this, she would make sure of it.

* * *

"One more time. As fast as you can." Black Frost commanded.

Nightwing reloaded and shot at the moving targets as fast as he could.

He beat his record, he smiled big, making her smile a little at the sight.

He was such a child at heart.

* * *

Nightwing dragged the last body onto the hovercraft that Black Frost had created for years. It, right now, was only the size of a small car underbody with a control panel and side rails.

He put the last body on the platform and raced back to The Nest.

* * *

"The Freezer is where we put the bodies of the Talons under the Court of Owls command. I named it The Freezer due to the fact that it keeps the bodies frozen. If something bad happen to you, that's where you will be."

* * *

Then came when Nightwing met Black Frost's brother, Fred, the Apprentice of their Uncle Deathstroke.

Fred kidnapped Nightwing and tried slicing his throat open in front of Black Frost, the scene similar to what happened to their parents.

Luckily, Black Frost had a plan and stopped the bleeding. Nightwing survived, but at the price of his vocal cords.

Later Jason came back and tried to do the same thing to Black Frost.

* * *

For almost two years, Nightwing and Black Frost defeated Talons and the other members of the Court of Owls, before then took down the Light without anyone really knowing as practice. Until one day, the Court got lucky.

They threw Black Frost into a dungeon and took Nightwing to become a Talon.

It took two days for Black Frost to escape her prison and to find him in the underground maze of a place. When she found him, it was so bad at that point that he attacked her without a second thought.

It went from her coming into the room, kicking and screaming for Nightwing to be let go to her having to fight for her life against him.

She tried getting him out of it mentally, but had to kill him instead. Now, every time he dies, he comes back to life.

That time, they defeated the Court for good, or so they thought.

* * *

After six months or so later, Nightwing had enough control to leave The Nest. At that time, it was only the talking computer, Lou the A.I., Stan the wolf, Spike the wolf, Black Frost, and Nightwing.

It came to when Black Frost had to fulfill her side of the deal, and together, Nightwing and Black Frost helped Wally out of the speed force.

* * *

Nightwing was supposed to be gone and with the League and Team by now, only for him to be too attached to The Nest and Black Frost.

That was the time, Winter Angel came.

* * *

After Black Frost left Nightwing at the Watchtower, she convinced Fred to come to the good(ish) side, then Lucy came back to life.

And that's where the story of the past meets the present. What awaits everyone in the future?

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: July 2, 2017**


	16. Present: The First SidekickAssassin

Present: The First Sidekick Is Related To Assassins

"So, let me get this straight," Roy Harper, Red Arrow, started to summarize what he was just told when he was dragged into The Nest by a speedster. "You brought me here because you found out Nightwing has a relative in an assassin organization called the Court of Owls?" Roy asked, voicing his disbelief.

Wally frowned and shifted on his feet as he stood in front of the archer. "You're not bothered by this?"

Roy shrugged. "I knew he was too good for just being Batman's prodigy child." Wally blinked at the thought.

Kaldur stepped into the conversation. "Remember that I am Black Manta's blood son, blood doesn't define you."

"Thank you, Kaldur. It's great to be reminded of that." Nightwing commented, walking into the room and collapsing in his earlier spot, eyes closed behind his mask. While he had changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, he still had his mask on.

"Are you okay? Did Black Frost hurt you?" Garfield asked, staring at Nightwing's slumped form and heavily bandaged stomach. Everyone's attention back onto Nightwing, away from their own conversations that were happening.

A small groan was the only reply to his questions, until Lou's the holographic A.I. form appeared. "No, Black Frost didn't hurt him. He got hurt when he defended Robin from the Talons who shot him." The A.I. turned to Nightwing. "You should have just told her about the injury, you know how she gets when you get hurt."

Nightwing grimaced and shivered slightly. "It wasn't that bad, she over-reacted."

Lou gave him a look. "When it comes to you, she always over-reacts. And when it comes to her, you always over-react. That's just how you two are. Right, Ren?"

A look crossed Nightwing's face. "Don't do that."

"Do what? It's what you're known by." She gave an innocent look.

Nightwing sighed, sitting up. "If this is about retiring again-"

Lou rolled her eyes. "Of course not, you two will never retire. No, it's about the fact that you need to let go and stop spending so much time in the past. Things will get better once you let go, it won't be easy. Though you two hate doing things easy." She muttered the last part.

"Remind me again not to let you meet Agent A."

A few the heroes that had met Agent A, snorted. "Again?" Some sounded amused, others confused.

Lou ignored them and smiled. "Why do you say that? Because I know many of your secrets, like the fact that you kissed-"

"Lou!" Winter Angel walked into the room, face going red. She wore a simple black shirt with jeans, and no mask, revealing her brown eyes. "Shut up! It was one time..." She trailed off, sounding uncertain.

Many eyebrows were raised at the two. Lucy burst into the room, shouting. "Wait! You two kissed?!"

Winter smiled a little uncertain. "Maybe..." Many didn't know what to think about that.

"So, you two are together?" Roy asked, looking Winter Angel up and down, wondering why Dick picked her.

Winter Angel smiled softly. "More than you know..." She quietly said, before she cleared her throat. "Anyway, Robin is awake if you want to see him." She looked towards the bats of the room, excluding Nightwing who had vanished during the conversation.

Batman and Batgirl stood up, leaving the room. Winter Angel watched them go.

"What did you mean by 'more than you know'?" Superboy asked, quoting her earlier words.

Winter smiled, a little nervous. "We should probably get you all back to the Watchtower."

Batman chose that moment to enter the room with Batgirl and Robin in tow. Robin looked a little pale and had a bandage wrap around his head and another around his stomach covering his slightly torn suit.

Winter looked at them, just staring in thought. "Well," She addressed everyone. "Let's get you all back to the Watchtower."

Artemis stood up. "No." She put her hands on her hips. Winter looked curious and patient, letting her state her case. "I want to talk to Nightwing before we leave."

Winter's face softened. "Winter, you can't possibly be thinking about-"

"Lou," She cut off the A.I., staring at Artemis with a soft and sad smile. "Unfortunely, Night has changed. It's not because of Black Frost or her operation, it's because of the Court of Owls and his great-grandfather. He has had to fight battles and make sacrifices that you may not ever be fully aware of." She looked at each person seriously. "I'm actually against the fact that he wouldn't contact any of you for a long time. I tried pushing him into not pushing everyone else away, but he's as stubborn as Black Frost." Winter smiled ruefully.

"If you want to see him, follow me."

* * *

Artemis was slowly rethinking her decision to stay and try to talk (knock) some sense into him. It wasn't an immediate thought, it took a scary hallway for her to feel like she made a mistake demanded to talk to Dick.

Winter Angel took them through the hallway that went towards the med bay. There were a few doors on either side of the hallway, one that look like an elevator. Going down past the med bay that was past two other branched off hallways, and past a room that had writing on the door.

Some stopped once they saw it, a second later everyone stood in the hallway, staring at the door in disbelief. "Does that say, 'Black Frost, The Frosty Queen'?" Flash asked, blinking rapidly trying to get his normally fast-paced mind speed up.

Winter Angel laughed. "Yeah. It was a practical joke from almost two years after Nightwing came here."

Miss Martian looked curious, almost looking like the sweet innocent girl she once was almost ten years ago. "Who did it?"

"Nightwing. It's his handwriting." Batman answered, sounding so certain. Of course he was, he's Batman.

"You should have seen what happened." Winter smiled remembering the day with an almost sad smile on her face.

"How did she react?" Wonder Woman asked, worried of what happened.

"She was glaring and annoyed at first. She yelled Nightwing's name in some anger." Winter laughed at the next part. "He just came walking in and looked way too innocent. She glared, and he couldn't take it, he laughed so hard. That's when she really got annoyed, but that proud grin he wore." Winter frowned, shaking her head slowly. "He did it to see her reaction, he wanted to finally know how much of a heart Black Frost had, and he wanted to prank her back for some comment that Frost had made a few days prior. He got an reaction from her, her laughing and her heart warming. Frost's ice cold-hearted barriers melted because of him. They would do anything for each other. They have done anything and everything for each other."

"Where is Black Frost." Superman asked, looking around.

"Out." Winter said shortly.

Bart looked excited. "So, that's her room."

"I wouldn't. You wouldn't like what you find in there." She looked sadly at the door, lost in thought or memories it seemed.

Winter cleared her throat, starting to walk back to the direction they were headed. "We're almost there. Frost wanted her room close to the training room, or how we call it the Gymnasium Named Everything."

"You named your gym Everything?" Roy asked, looking like she was insane.

Winter frowned looking back at him. "No. We named it Gymnasium Named Everything." In a 'duh' voice.

"Gymnasium Named Everything. Who started that?" Green Arrow asked.

"We used to have a long name for it, and kept switching up the name. We were drunk-" Winter started, stopping at two seven foot tall doors.

"You were drunk after drinking one and half cases. Wing was somber." Lou cut in.

Winter frowned. "Right. I said something similar, and he tried translating. That was the first time he saw Frost drunk." She laughed at the thought.

"She was drinking?" Aqualad asked, wondering what had happened here with Nightwing.

Winter looked sad. "Everyone has a way of coping, hers is drinking." She quickly cleared her throat, opening the doors dramatically. "Welcome to Gymnasium Named Everything!"

The doors opened slowly, revealing a huge football field length room with high ceiling filled with gymnastic equipment. In the center of the room, Nightwing was flipping around, avoiding lasers in a moving laser grid.

"What is he doing?" Artemis asked, looking in awe as his skills have grew to the point he could change mid-flip faster than before.

"Trying to beat Black Frost." Was the answer as Nightwing did two front handsprings out of the laser grid. He landed on his feet, falling to his knees. "Computer?" He asked, panting slightly.

"You beat your record by 54.7 seconds, Nightwing." A computerized voice responded.

Batman's face twitched. "What was his previous record?" He asked.

"53 minutes, 3 seconds, and 6 milliseconds on the highest setting, Sir." The voice responded again.

Robin frowned. "That's too high of a number for-"

"The point of the exercise is to last as long as possible in the grid using your preferred fighting style, Sir." The computer explained.

"I thought Frost's record was-"

"Her record is 1 hour, 14 minutes, and 9 milliseconds, Night." Winter cut in.

Nightwing groaned, quietly swearing in another language under his breath.

Winter raised an eyebrow, amused, while the ones who heard him just raised an eyebrow. "Forget it, Nightwing, you can't beat Black Frost's fighting style." She smirked.

Nightwing stood up, face blank. Before he could say anything, Lucy and Fred came running in through the open doors. "We found them!"

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: July 4, 2017.**


	17. Present: The Battle

Present: The Battle That Starts To End Everything

The shouted statement was met with silence, until Winter Angel broke it before the questions or panic could start. "Nightwing." He nodded and quickly left. Some looked like they wanted to protest.

"Lucy, grab your weapons, you're going out into the field." Winter Angel continued, ignoring the heroes. Instead looking at her wrist where a type of holographic computer. Something no one else noticed was there, not even the bats.

"What?" Lucy looked surprised and excited by the statement.

"Suit up and get to The Workshop." Winter replied. Lucy's face lit up. "Yes!" She shouted, then cleared her throat looking serious. "Rodger." She too left.

Winter looked up with an raised eyebrow amused. "Did I just make a mistake?" She asked Fred.

He frowned, thinking. "We need to let her go, don't we?" He asked instead.

"She is the baby."

"That doesn't answer the question." He glared back.

Winter Angel looked sad. "We have to let her go. You have to let her go. Just like I had let you go. Can you go meet up with Nightwing, please?" She asked, not looking at him in fear for another argument.

Fred frowned and left without a word.

Winter closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Something happened between you two?" Superboy asked, looking a little concerned. He remembered how Dick was back when he was Robin, and how he didn't like how Superman treated Connor. He asked thinking Dick wanted to help Winter Angel with her family problems. It seemed like Black Frost and Nightwing were closer than Nightwing and Winter Angel are.

Winter Angel looked like she was lost in thought.

"You're twins." Batman stated.

Winter Angel stared at him. "Yeah. I'm the older twin. The oldest sibling. The one who wasn't suppose to live longer than nine days." She sighed, stress weighing on her body.

"We should get going."

* * *

Wally was buzzing with energy. Once Winter Angel had brought them back into the room where they had used the zeta tubes to get to The Nest, apparently it was called The Workshop, and met with Lucy who was called Firecracker as a codename.

Winter Angel told us to go through the zeta tube to get to the fight, she had Lucy, or Firecracker, go with us. Winter's only condition being for Robin to stay at The Nest to recover and to help run mission base with Lou. Robin wanted to argue, but Daddybats told him to stay.

He stayed, and everyone else was off. Once they stepped through the zeta tube, they were in a field across from an old abandoned car factory outside of Gotham. Winter left at that time, answering her phone and explaining she had somewhere else she needed to be. Firecracker took over and explained what they would find when they went into the factory. When they went in, it didn't really prepared them too much.

* * *

The battle raged on. The last of the Talons that fell through The Nest's radar had banded together to try and take the residents of The Nest out for good. Until The Nest brought the Team and Justice League.

Since Nightwing and Black Frost took down the masterminds behind the Court of Owls, it was only the foot soldiers left. With no clear orders within the Talons it was chaotic.

Normally if they were just low-life criminals, it wouldn't have been that bad, but they were trained assassins. They actually knew what they were doing.

With the help of Robin and Lou, the heroes ran into the fray to join Nightwing, Fred who was called Snow Raven, Stan, Spike, and Black Frost.

* * *

As the battled continued around them, many noticed the residents of The Nest killing the Talons. Some wanted to call them out on it, until Beast Boy accidently bit a Talon too hard, causing him to bleed out did they find out why.

The Talon's wounds started to close up before he hit the ground, making Beast Boy tumble back in shock. The Talon moved forward, but a shot rang out, hitting him in the head, killing him instantly. Black Frost held the smoking gun, pointed at the scene. "They heal and come back! They're already died, go for the kill!" She shouted over the noise for everyone to hear.

Most nodded. Many hesitantly doing it, and some doing all that they can, while a few didn't listen to her.

And the battle continued.

* * *

At one point, Batman found himself back-to-back with Black Frost, fighting in sync as if they had been fighting for years.

Ducking down, Batman heard a shot go over his head, hitting a Talon that was about to slash Batman with his sword. "Did Nightwing teach you how to fight with me?" Batman asked, gravelly voice hinting suspicion.

"Relax, Bats-Duck!-I figured you out when I was little, back when you first started out. I have known all of the identities of the Justice League since everyone of you became heroes. Nightwing-Left!-didn't have to tell me." She answered, yelling out commands as she did.

Batman nodded, he figured she knew something along those lines. Black Frost's operations happened when a hero wasn't there like she knew they were busy with their civilian life.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, punching a Talon that was going for her unprotected side.

"Of course."

"What is your relationship with Nightwing?" He asked, kicking another out of the way.

Before she could answer, a ball was dropped in the middle of the group that was surrounding them. Black Frost's eyes widened, pushing Batman away, the ball exploded.

When the dust cleared, Nightwing was kneeling in the circle that the ball had created, leaving dead bodies on the ground. "Winter, we need to-" He cut himself off, staring at Batman, who was staring at Black Frost.

She sighed and pinched her nose. "This is as good of a time as any..." She took off a bracelet that was around her right ankle. Her body shimmered until Winter Angel stood in her place, wearing a suit similar to the Renegade suit. "To answer your question, B, I'm married to your son." She answered, grabbing Nightwing's arm and leading him into the battle that was starting to slow down.

Disappearing into the crowd of heroes and Talons, Winter Angel lost Nightwing in the crowd as he left to confront the Talon who tried killing Robin, his little brother.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: July 4, 2017.**


	18. PresentPast: The End

Present: The End of The End of The Line

When the fighting was coming to an end, the heroes slowed and started to address injuries.

The injuries were great, but no one was dying thankfully, though Batgirl had to get an emergency transport to the Watchtower for a gunshot wound to her spine. Her fight had taken a turn for the worse, and one stray bullet hit her in the stomach, going through and damaging her spinal cord.

Snow Raven and Firecracker was talking next to Winter Angel as she absentmindedly petted both Stan and Spike.

Roy stood up. "When did Winter Angel get here? Where is Black Frost?"

Winter looked up, her mind clearing up. "Right. I forgot. Nightwing told you and I wasn't able to tell you." She sighed. "I'm Black Frost. Winter Angel is my civilian life, while Black Frost is my crime fighting life...It's complicated." She shrugged.

"Yeah, especially since you're married to a hero like Nightwing." Fred stated, humor lacing his half-serious voice.

Wally choked. "He's married to-"

Batman cut him off, frowning as he now just realizing something. "Winter, where is Nightwing?"

She opened her mouth, but tensed. She then burst into snowflakes as she teleported away.

"What just-"

Lucy gasped. "Nightwing's dying."

* * *

Nightwing gasped for breath, in a last attempt to finish his fight for Robin, he got stabbed with a word. Great.

He had just fallen on the ground when Winter appeared. Accidently turning into Black Frost, she gripped his hand. He gripped her hand tighter and spoke through the blood that seemed to pour out of his mouth. "Kill me..." A gasp. "Please..."

With a deep breath and a nod, Black Frost got up and reached for her gun. With practiced ease, she aimed and fired.

The shot echoed through the whole place, bringing everyone other person still in the building to the sound.

Batman was the first one to approach the scene as everyone stood by the door. He walked forward, taking in the gun wound in Nightwing's head and the gun still in Black Frost's hand as she sat next to Nightwing's body, looking sad and tired.

Batman crouched in front of her, taking away the gun, holding her as her tired body slumped into his arms.

She didn't talk, didn't move even when the others gathered around the body, crying and in shock of what just happened to Nightwing. He couldn't be dead...could he...?

* * *

Past: The End of The Line

Black Frost, or as Nightwing likes to call her, Winter Angel, Win for short. She stood at the edge of a rooftop of an apartment building in Bludhaven. She watched the sun rise over the building, shining off the water. Even with the crime infested city, there was still the hope of the sun rising.

After everything that happened with Nightwing and the Court of Owls, Frost didn't know what would happen now that it's over.

Go back to being just Black Frost or continuing being the hero named Winter Angel?

She sighed, sat down and rested her head on her arms as they rested on the roof ledge.

"Thinking of what's next?" The voice brought a smile onto her face.

"Yeah." She responded as he sat down next to her in his Nightwing suit. She leaned onto him, watching the sun rise higher into the sky.

"So, what is next?" He asked, not looking away from the sight of the sun climbing higher and higher.

She bit her lip, trying to bite back the sigh. "You can go back. They're looking for you." She stated, knowing that it was common knowledge. Everyone was looking for Nightwing.

"I want to stay with you."

She closed her eyes, knowing she couldn't change his mind. "Okay. Just promise me one thing." She looked at him sadly, knowing this next part might break him a little bit more.

"And what is that?" He frowned, not liking the tone of her voice.

"If you stay with me, no biological kids. No kids." She looked broken in his eyes.

He looked upset, but understood. Genes was something that burdened the two of them. "I promise." He said with certainty.

She nodded with a relieved smile. She relaxed into him even more.

He smiled, impulsively grabbed her chin and kissed her in the light of the morning sun.

All the while, the two words hauntingly floated around them.

 _...no kids..._

 **THE END.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: July 4, 2017.**


End file.
